A turbofan engine, such as those used in modern aircraft, typically includes an engine fan assembly, a compressor, a combustion section, and a turbine. A conventional engine fan assembly may comprise a plurality of fan blades, a spinner, a hub, a blade lock, and a blade lock retainer. Typical blade lock retainers comprise titanium and are manufactured by forging and subtractive metal machining techniques. Metal forging and machining of blade lock retainers result in metal waste and requires subsequent ultrasound inspection of the forged blade lock retainer to detect cracks or voids created during the forging process.